


Winter is come and love either

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 他始終埋頭在電腦與紙本資料中，處理著公務上那些重要和瑣碎的細項事情——
Relationships: Harry Longabaugh | Sundance Kid/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy





	Winter is come and love either

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU

他始終埋頭在電腦與紙本資料中，處理著公務上那些重要和瑣碎的細項事情—畢竟是這間小公司的老闆，他的雙眼認真的盯著螢幕上面的表格，並時不時低頭確認下屬們所寫在紙上的統整資料是否正確，甚至沒有聽見其他人興奮的低聲談論些什麼。  
在感覺到比平常冰冷的空氣接觸到自己正在工作的雙手時，布屈才抬起頭來，打算確認密閉空間中怎麼會突然出現冷風，才發現是哈維打開了一旁的玻璃窗戶。  
「你看。」對方注意到布屈在看著自己，他特別的指向窗戶外的風景，這時布屈才稍微扭頭看著外面的景色。  
建築物像是紛紛披了白色的薄紗一樣，而傍晚所閃起的燈光在迷濛的霧氣中閃爍著，地面上則也鋪滿了些許的冰晶，一切看起來都如此的美麗。  
「下雪了。」布屈用有些訝異的口氣說道。  
哈維在摸到從天空中落下的雪後滿足了關上了窗，回到了自己的座位繼續趕工未完成的工作，而布屈仍然望著遠處的雪景。  
「變冷了啊，」拿著兩個馬克杯的日舞走到對方身邊，並將其中一個杯子放在布屈手中，杯中的液體馬上溫暖了他的手，他才注意到原來日舞給自己泡了熱可可，「你的羽絨衣有帽子嗎？」棕髮男人詢問道。  
「有，」布屈點了點頭，「你呢？」  
日舞指著他位子上的那一頂海軍藍的斯泰森高頂寬簷帽，「有著呢，早準備了。」  
男人對於過往時代的眷戀明顯嶄露出來，這讓布屈忍不住嘴角上揚。  
「我想喝完這杯差不多就可以下班了？」日舞啜飲一口熱可可後用杯子和布屈致意，「暖好身子後一起回去吧。」  
「嗯。」布屈回以一抹微笑，接著也喝了一口手中的熱可可。

於是他們又再忙了一會兒才正式結束了一天的工作日，同事們彼此打過招呼後就從大樓的正門前散去，確定大家都離開以後，布屈也才放心的和日舞一起離開辦公大樓。  
踏出大門後布屈便立刻遭受寒風的襲擊，他冷得直打哆嗦，忍不住搓揉雙手好稍微取暖，一旁站著的日舞則是將長版大衣的領子給拉了起來，他順勢轉過頭，注意到他的夥伴像以前一樣禁不起冬天的寒冷，於是他伸手替對方把帽子給拉起戴上，並好好的拉緊了兩側的鬆緊帶，「別著涼了。」  
「我好像米其林寶寶。」布屈有些嫌棄的說著。  
「總比你感冒好。」日舞又再次拉了一下對方的帽子，確定好對方不會被風吹到頭痛後便牽起了他的手，只是摸了一下就讓棕髮男人皺起眉頭。  
「你的手怎麼這麼冷？」他握著布屈的雙手，用自己的手搓揉著對方的掌心，「糟了，我沒帶到保暖用的羊毛手套。」  
發現這樣搓揉下去並沒有讓布屈的手變得溫暖，日舞捧起了那雙手，往裡面吹氣。而布屈就這樣看著使勁幫自己暖活一點的日舞，他突然覺得有些好笑，兩個人就這樣傻站在大樓外面，僅僅只是要讓自己保暖好後才回家。  
然後日舞露出有些想放棄的表情，最後直接將布屈的手貼在自己的臉頰上，似乎認為這樣是最快且最有效率的取暖方式，這讓布屈終於笑出聲來。  
「早點回家就行啦，」他用逐漸溫暖下來的手捏了捏對方的臉頰，「幹嘛呢。」  
「怕你凍傷。」日舞也只是放任對方這麼捏著，「看樣子沒問題了，回家吧。」  
「嗯。」於是布屈再次牽起了日舞的手，兩人就這樣在雪天之中並肩往家的路上走去。

End.


End file.
